Pool
by Nyctophilia Nightfall
Summary: Update: Hello everyone, sorry I wasn't on here doing any stories because I fell into a depression. Why? because last month three weeks ago all of my hard work were delete ALL of it. I was so stun I didn't know what to do, I did came back here but I wasn't motived and in the mood to edit/update my story. Please understand what had happen and now I'm back.


Chapter 01: Heatwave

It was last day of school in Bayville High and the start of summer. The heat was harshly beating down on the Brotherhood's house. Lance was hogging the biggest fan, sitting so close to it that he blocked the flow of air with his body. Todd was leaning backwards over the couch, his legs up on the backrest and his head hanging off the edge of the seat, and Nightfall was in the kitchen with the freezer open trying to keep cool. Pietro arrived with a pint size of ice-cream, holding up the treat tauntingly. Fred, was the first person to notice Pietro return, looked away from staring through the window. His eyes went wide, "Vanilla" and the words sent the other members of the Brotherhood who were at the livingroom.

Fred tried to get up as quickly as possible, but was the last to reach Pietro. Lance abandoned the fan he was hogging and in a split second was standing next to the speedy mutant with Todd hopping excitedly on his other side. Lance didn't care what kind of ice-cream was chocolate, vanilla, strawberry he just wanted some of the frozen treat to cool off. Pietro grinned mischievously. "Who wants ice-cream?" He asked the obvious question, while holding the pint above his head like it was a winning trophy, speedily away from his mutant team member. "Now, now, you shouldn't be so impatient!"

"So said the king of impatience himself." The voice that had just joined them was a female. She came walking from the kitchen with more calm than anyone else in the room. Nightfall eyed the frozen treat that the quickster held above his head. She walked past the other guys and stood facing Pietro. "I do hope you were planning to share that with me."

Pietro wanted to tease everyone and eat the ice-cream by himself, but he knew better than to challenge Nightfall, especially not in this type of heat. "Of course I was!" Nightfall didn't show it but the heat was annoying her and Pietro knew that she was about to blow. He handed over the ice-cream as if it was some kind of peace treaty and watched as she curiously shook the container slightly. The noise it produced was not what one would expect from it.

With a horror stricken face, Nightfall opened up the container of vanilla ice-cream, to only find white liquid. "It melted..." Her voice was razor sharp.  
Pietro looked inside the container. "I ran straight here from the supermarket. It's only been a few minutes since I got that out of the refrigerator." It was very hot day, not even Quicksilver could deliver the ice-cream fast enough to prevent it from melting.

"Don't be disappointed." Todd said immediately, poked his nose in the wrong business in an attempt to cheer up the angry mutant, which would inevitably end in disaster. "We can drink it together like a milkshake!"

With a low growl, Nightfall dumped the melted ice-cream over Todd's head, leaving him to wear the container. "If I wanted a milkshake, I would've ask for one." Nightfall turned around and went back to the kitchen again to cool off.

Pietro, Lance, Todd and Fred, who was lamenting over the wasted ice-cream, let out a collective breath of relief. Their relaxation didn't last long, as Nightfall reappeared from the kitchen, sending them instantly into tension once more. She walked over to the fan Lance had claimed, pulled the electric cord off the wall and carried the fan to her room. Lance's mouth opened as if to produce words, as he lifted his hand to point in a sign of protest. Before he could speak, Pietro placed his hand on his shoulder and covered his mouth with the other. "Let it go...it's not worth."

With his shoulder slumping in defeat, Lance realized that Pietro was right, it was better to lose a fan than his life. Lance picked up the remote for the TV and sat on the couch to flip through the channels. Pietro glanced at the TV with little interest until Lance stopped at a news station. They were talking about the recent heatwave that had overtaken the city. As the weather woman explained that the heat was expected to continue, the young men watching let out a collective groan.

"Change the channel!" Fred complain as he sat by the window again resuming to look through it. While Todd licking his own face clean from the sitcky melted ice-cream with his long tongue. "Hearing about the heat just going to make it hotter!" As he was fanning himself with his big hand.

Pietro was about to comment but he stopped, he realize it was no point talking. Lance made the motion with his hand to change the channel, but his thumb only touched the palm of his hand instead of the button on the remote control. "What the?" He stared at his empty hand, then looked at Pietro, who took the remote right from his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You're too slow" Pietro holding the remote. He started to change the channels fast finding what's good to watch but he know nothing was good at this time. "Man there's nothing good on TV."

"Pietro," Lance snapped at him. "Slow down, I can't see what's on if you keep flicking the channels so quickly!"

"Sorry, I don't know what slow down means." Pietro smirks as he was still changing the channels.  
Lance began to get angry as he tries to get the remote from him. Pietro zoomed out of his sit waving the remote at him with same smirk on his face. "If you want the remote back, try getting it from me, which you'll never do." Taunting him.

Lance stood from his sit and to use his mutant powers "You're right I cant catch you but I can do this." Shaking the floor underneath them, everything began to rock as Pietro try to hold his balance still holding on to the remote. Lance sees it's not working so he amplified his power causing a large tremor to the house, Nightfall teleported out of her room holding on to the wall.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill us?" Shouting as everything is rocking. "Knock it off Lance before someone get hurt and it be more likely me." Pietro finally fell on his back dropping the remote, stops his tremor picks up the remote taking his seat.

"Sorry Night, just trying to get the remote" apologizing as he flicks through the channel living on the channel of dirt bike race.

Pietro stood up dustings off his clothes and pushing his white hair back as if it got messy. he opened his mouth already to say some words, Nightfall smacked the back of his head as he looked at her "Hey! What was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head.

"For being you and it's too hot to be fighting" crossing her arms to her chest. "We're suppose to try to keep cool from this horrible heat, and it's not like we got a pool in the backyard to cool off."

Todd popped his head from behind the couch like a revitalizing breath of life for him. "That's it? A pool. we can all go to the pool to cool off" He cheerfully exclaimed as he jumped in front of her and Pietro. "You're a genius!" He paused cupping her hands into his. "I'm so glad you join us."  
Nightfall made a disgust face as she snatches her hands back, wiping her hands on her jeans. As Pietro stepped between them as he explained. "Toad, there's one problem with that idea...It's will be crowed with a lot of people, making the situation worst and to top off there's no shade!" Todd face expression switched from excited to sad.

Lance stood up from his seat with a smile on his face "You know what? Going down to the pool isn't such a bad idea, Pietro. It's best to go there than be stuck in the house all day, and it's the beginning of summer too." Turning off the TV as he made his way to his room. Todd was happy that Lance agreed to his idea of going to the pool, he followed Lance up the stairs to his own room to change.

Lance came down wearing a white tank top, light blue shorts with sandals and sunglasses with a towel over his shoulders. "I'll be waiting in the jeep" as he walks pass his fellow mutant friends. Pietro and Nightfall looked at each other as he shrugged her shoulders making her way to her room and change.


End file.
